


Missing Pieces

by Emphi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Drunk Katsuki Yuuri, Drunken Shenanigans, Hangover, Headcanon, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9129979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emphi/pseuds/Emphi
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki said it himself — he goes off the rails when he drinks too much. And just how does he know this? Were there other infamous dance-offs in the past? What was going through everyone's minds at the Banquet? And where on earth was Celestino while his pupil went on a drunken dance rampage?Covers events before the start of Yuri on Ice and during/after the infamous Sochi GPF Banquet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose the best way to describe this is a headcanon. Yuuri stated that he goes off the rails when he's drunk, which insinuates that he's had similar drunken incidents (perhaps not on the GPF Banquet level) in the past. In other words, most likely when he was in Detroit with none other than Phichit! 
> 
> So I'm just having some fun playing with a little headcanon of mine and Kubo's lovely characters. 
> 
> Regarding character tags: With the exception of Phichit, everyone listed was at the Banquet (some even seen in the background of photos). I assumed Georgi would be there because the Final was in Russia (even if St. Petersburg is a flight away). It's not unreasonable to guess he'd cheer on his rink mates, is it?

“Phichit?”

“Yeah, Yuuri?”

“Do you have any more tape?”

“Ah, here you go.” Phichit tossed a new roll of duct tape.

Yuuri snatched it out of the air. “Thanks.” He ripped a single strip of tape, folded it into a loop, and pasted it to the wall. He smoothed the last furled corner of a poster over it.

“Oh, you're a fan of Victor Nikiforov?” Phichit chirped from behind.

Yuuri’s cheeks warmed. “Yes, yes. He's the reason why I started skating.” He couldn't help but let a twitch of a smile escape his lips.

Phichit’s eyes widened. “He's pretty awesome, isn't he. You can't help but get fired up when you watch someone like him.”

“Yeah.” A smiling chestnut haired girl flitted across Yuuri’s mind. “I always went to the same rink growing up — not that there were any other rinks in the area — but I used to copy some of Victor’s routines with an old friend. What made you start skating?”

Phichit’s eyes actually sparkled. “My parents took me to a rink in Bangkok’s commercial district. I guess I had a knack for it then, but then I saw this movie… have you seen The King and the Skater?”

“The children’s movie? Takes place in the Kingdom of Thailand? Yeah, but that was awhile ago.”

“Yes, exactly that! The soundtrack was legendary! Something about the music, especially “Shall We Skate,” ignited something in me. I wanted to be Thailand's Nikiforov, since a legendary time-traveling skater didn't all that plausible. The rest is history, and here I am now, with you!”

Yuuri smiled. Phichit was a ball of enthusiasm.

“So.”

“Hm?”

“This friend of yours, the one you did Victor Nikiforov routines with…”

“Yes?”

“Are they a competitor as well? What's their name?”

“No, no, but she was pretty good. Really! Her name’s Yuko Nishigori, she's two years my senior.”

Phichit pursed his lips almost smugly. “You say ‘was’. What's she up to now?”

Yuuri bit his lip. It's been years since he left Hasetsu, and he's never been great at keeping in touch with others. The last bit of major news he'd received from home was…

“She's married now,” Yuuri said in almost a whisper. “She's with another of my childhood friends, Takeshi. They have three girls now. They must've grown a lot....” Yuuri grimaced. “So much more time has passed than I thought.”

“Wow! Three? But she's just a couple years older than you! Does that mean... in high school…”

Yuuri knew exactly what Phichit was thinking and almost choked. “No no no no no! The girls are triplets! And why would it matter anyway? She's a good mother.”

Phichit blushed. “Please, don't misunderstand! I was just curious and clearly I need to learn when to shut my mouth. American reality television is melting my brain, and there are a few young mothers in my family and friend-group back home as well." 

"Oh... kay," Yuuri quirked an eyebrow.

Phichit looked like he wanted the ground to open up beneath him. "Sorry, I rambled I again. I don't want you thinking I can't handle the culture over here. Things have been fine so far, for the most part, but I've heard things from other international students about not being well-adjusted and whatnot, and here I go rambling again because I can't control my motormouth," he exhaled, disgruntled.

Phichit wore an expression similar to Yuuri two years prior to coming to the United States. Frazzled and trying to prove an honestly pointless, nonexistent point, the Phichit standing before him looked at a loss for words for the first time.

"Hey," Yuuri said, "don't beat yourself up. You're truly fine. There's nothing wrong or abnormal about being a bit nervous when you first come here, but I can assure you that you'll be fine. More than fine, even! Just give it some time."

"Really?" mumbled Phichit.

"Really. I wouldn't lie to the next legendary time-traveling Thai skater."

Phichit beamed, looking less like he's trying to put on a show and more like an old friend. "So you have yet to meet the triplets back home? Wow, triplets. That's pretty neat. What are there names?"

“Well, Yuko may not be skating much anymore, but she still loves it so much that she named each girl after a jump: Axl, Lutz, and Loop.”

“Ha! That's amazing! I love it! I hope the girls grow up to be skaters.”

“They'd be Japan’s powerhouse trio, wouldn't they.” Yuuri couldn't help but beam at the thought. 

Phichit grinned like a child. “Definitely! Especially with an inspiration like y—”

Someone knocked on the door. “RA here!”

Phichit whipped around, eyes wide as saucers. “But we haven't done anything!”

Yuuri laid a comforting hand on the shaken boy’s shoulder. “We're fine, they're probably just checking in to say hi. They do that every year.” He opened the door. A young, dark haired, freckled man stood outside with a clipboard.

“Hey guys, I think we met briefly earlier today, but I'm Stephan, the RA of this floor. I just need you both to sign this. Nothing important, just says that you've moved in. You know, protocol.”

“Oh, sure.” Yuuri signed the form, Phichit followed suit.

“Hey, your signatures are cool! What languages are these? I'd guess but I'd probably be completely wrong.”

Phichit’s face lit up. “Yuuri’s is in Japanese, and mine’s in Thai!” Phichit exclaimed. “I can teach you some basic Thai if you want! You too, Yuuri!”

“Then I can teach some Japanese in exchange.”

Stephan looked like he was about to burst. “I’m so down for that! Can you teach me how to swear?”

“Eh?” chimed Yuuri and Phichit.

“Like, can you teach me curse words? I mean, you don’t have to if you don’t want to...”

Yuuri looked at Phichit, who nodded, and shrugged. “I don’t see why we can’t.”

“Wow, seriously? Great!” Stephan hesitated, contemplation spreading across his face. And then he pointed at the two roommates. “You guys should come by my room this evening. It’s at the end of the hall, has a door with a giant sign that says ‘RA Stephan’. We’ll have some fun before classes start, how does that sound?”

“Really!?”

“Why would I lie? You guys seem chill,” Stephan assured the Thai boy. “Unless you’re a felon on the run. Then I might have to report you.”

“I can assure you that I have a clean record. As for Yuuri, well. He spends so much time on the ice I don’t think he has time to even think of doing anything so evil.” Phichit slapped Yuuri’s back. “Right?”

Stephan smirked, and Yuuri somehow felt like he was being interrogated. “I’m guessing dropping カツ丼 and breaking a bowl in front of my mother wouldn’t get me arrested here?”

“Join the club, although I don’t know what cats udon is—”

“Kat — su — don!”

“... Kat… su… don?”

“カツ丼.”

Stephan blinked. “Right. So, see you two later tonight? Yes? Great! Gotta go now! RA duties are calling!” Stephan sped down the hall.

“Wait, what time?” Yuuri shouted after him.

“You’ll know, trust me. See ya!”

“Eh!?” Phichit slammed the door shut before Yuuri could implore further.

“This — is — so — cool!” Phichit exclaimed, jumping up and down and rotating between words. “It’s my first night in America and I get to go to an American party!”

“Well,” Yuuri scratched his head, feeling guilty for possibly bursting Phichit’s bubble (how is this boy so pure?), “you’ve been here a few days.”

Phichit beamed. “Shhh! You know what I mean.”

Yuuri shrugged. “I suppose. But I’m not sure if this is a party. It might be some bonding activity.”

“Eh? What do you mean?” Phichit’s smile faltered a fraction and Yuuri felt like he just slapped a puppy.

“RAs try to get to know their residents and, I don’t know, learn their names, where they’re from, stuff like that.”

Phichit stared intently at an inexplicably large stain on the ceiling. “Is that so?”

“I mean, I can’t say what’s actually going to happen. I don’t know for sure.”

“So we’re going?”

“Never said we couldn’t.”

“Then we’ll just have to wait and see!”

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to take some time and set up some context. I like to think Yuuri and Phichit got on pretty well from the beginning, they just needed some conversation starters.
> 
> Regarding ages in Detroit: Since this takes place when they first start rooming together, Yuuri would be 20 and Phichit would be 17 (young, I know, but plausible). Recall: drinking age is 21 in the U.S. — Thailand and Japan have a drinking age of 20. 
> 
> FYI: This is my first time writing fanfic and, for that matter, dialogue. Thus, if there are any glaring errors please let me know! I appreciate general feedback as well, just please be nice. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Up next: The Floor Party!


End file.
